FwPCMH04
is the fourth episode of Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to Futari Wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis The episode begins with Nagisa doing her homework for art class when she decides to draw a picture of the Bird Day decorations in the shopping district. Her drawing as pretty bad and a few people passing by comment on it, but she doesn't seem to notice and runs home to finish it. Back in her bedroom, Mepple, Seekun, Wisdom, and the Elder comment on the bad drawing as well, while trying to determine what it is. Pollun has been feeling down after meeting Hikari the day before and Wisdom tries to cheer him up. But this accidentally annoys Nagisa, so she heads to Honoka's while bringing everyone with her, which surprises Honoka as she ask how they all got onto the train without being notices. Nagisa explains that since its so early, nobody noticed. She then asks if she can hide them there for the time being, since her house is much bigger and there's less chances of them being found out. Honoka agrees as the two girls proceed to head to school. Nagisa turns in her art homework, but then has to explain what it is as the Teacher comments on how bad it looks, however, trying to encourage and not make Nagisa feel bad, she states as long as she had fun with it, thats what matters. Causing the entire class to laugh. Later in the hall Shiho and Rina comment on this as Honoka says that Nagisa will probably still get an A for it anyway. Outside Hikari is watching and thinks about the events of the other day, wondering what Pretty Cure is. She also goes on to think about her meeting with Pollun. The Queen's voice reassures her that she should meet the two of them again to ask about it. While overlooking Nagisa's drawing, Hikari begins to think about things once more, then goes to wait for Nagisa and Honoka as they are leaving. She asks them about Pretty Cure and Pollon. However, before they can answer her, Mepple and Mipple interupt and they are forced to leave for a moment for a conference with the two of them. Both Mepple and Mipple feel as if they have met Hikari before, or have known her for a long time. When Nagisa and Honoka turn around they see Hikari has left, but they still wish to talk to her so they start to head to Akane's, thinking she may be at work. But when they arrive she isn't there. Then the two girls think that Hikari might have seen Nagisa's drawing so they head to the shopping district and find her. As they are about to explain everything, Circulas turns the statue in the decorations into a Zakenna and attacks them. Nagisa and Honoka don't want to transform into Pretty Cure in front of Hikari, but realize that its an emergancy and they will be in trouble if they don't as someone could get hurt. So upon transformation, Cure Black and Cure White notice they're not doing too well against Circulas and the Zakenna. Hikari wishes to help them but she can't when Circulas asks them about her and her relationship with them. After Cure Black tells him to leave Hikari alone, he begins to try and attack her! Back at Honoka's house, Seekun and Pollun both are feeling something and Seekun once again escapes. Leaving Wisdom, the Elder, and Pollun to run after her. Soon winding up on the Pretty Cure fighting. Both Hikari and Pollun want to help when Pollun suddenly runs to Hikari, explaining that if they both combine their powers they should be able to save Pretty Cure. The episode ends as the two of them are wrapped in Light... Major Events Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari *Wisdom *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun *Circulas *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart